Soldier's Coming Home
by Silent Metronome
Summary: It was chance that we met and instantly bonded. It was fate that I fell in love with him through a series of letters. And now it's destiny that he'll come home... right? Songfic to Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. KankxTen fanfic.
1. Waitress With the Bow

**A/N: Alright, I'm kind of nervous here. This is the first fanfic I'm letting anyone but myself read. At first, I had the idea of a LeeTen fic with this song, but after watching about a hundred KankTen AMVs, I fell in love with the couple.**

**At first, this was going to be a simple oneshot. But as I went on, my imagination ran rampid, so instead, we end up with multiple chapters for each verse instead of one short and sweet story. Damn my muse...**

**Anyway, this is a KankTen songfic to the song Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Kabuto would be long dead. And if I owned the Dixie Chicks, I would murder country music as we know it.**

_Two days past eighteen,  
He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens.  
Sat down in a booth, at a café there,  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair.  
He's a little shy, so she gave him a smile.  
And he said, "Would you mind sittin' down for awhile  
And talkin' to me? I'm feelin' a little low."  
She said, "I'm off in an hour, and I know where we can go."_

A light spring breeze filled the streets of Konoha, providing a sweet respite from the unusual heat. Slumped across a bench alongside the busy streets, a tall shinobi sighed in relief as the wind fell over him. He had been boiling hot all day- and the black jumpsuit he was wearing didn't help his condition much, go figure. No, all Kankuro wanted to do was return home to Suna, where he at least knew what the hell the weather was going to do next. He had had enough of the crazy Leaf Village for a while.

Beads of sweat had made their way down Kankuro's forehead and into his brown eyes. Grumbling, the sand shinobi sat up, stretching his arms and yawning widely. He looked up and down the street in front of him, frowning slightly.

"Where the hell are Gaara and Temari?" he mumbled to himself, standing up impatiently. "They said they'd be here, like, half an hour ago! I fell asleep, for Kami's sake!"

After searching one more time for his siblings and failing, he picked up his three scrolls angrily and attached them to his back. "Well, I'll be damned if I just sit here like a bump on a log," he grumbled, then wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. Glaring up at the sun, he sighed. "I don't want to actually move, though. It's way too hot..."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small tea shop across the street... _with air conditioning??_ Kankuro smiled, satisfied, then checked the streets one more time. "I'm sure Gaara and Tema won't mind if I stop for a drink," he told himself innocently, then made his way across the street to the tiny shop.

Stepping inside, Kankuro was greeted with a delicious gust of cold air. He stood still for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of the coldness against his burning skin. Kankuro sighed contently, then looked around the shop, deciding to sit at a small booth in the back.

"Oh, man, this is _so_ much better than that stupid bench," he said to himself happily as he stretched out the length of his seat. Setting his scrolls down on the spot across from him, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to take a cat nap, or do you want something to drink?"

_That voice sounds familiar..._

Kankuro reluctantly opened one eye to see who had decided to disturb him, wanting to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, he recognized the girl standing in front of him, even if she _was _wearing a white apron and her hair half-down, a section tied back with a silver ribbon. Even though her appearance had changed, he could recognize those huge brown eyes anywhere. This was the kunoichi weapon specialist... the girl Temari had beaten in the Chuunin third round pre-lims! Now, if only he could remember her name...

"Tenten!" he finally blurted out. The kunoichi smiled, seeming somewhat surprised that this kid from Suna still remembered her name. Recovered from his embarrassing blurt-out, Kankuro gave her his trademark smirk, grateful that his purple face paint could cover any trace of a humiliated blush on his face. "Never thought you'd be one to work in a little shop like this, eh?"

Tenten rolled her large brown eyes at him, running a hand through her dark brown hair impatiently. "I really want to buy this new katana I saw down in a shop," she explained matter-of-factly, "but it's way expensive. I _would_ go on missions to earn the money, but since the rest of my team is made up of a bunch of idiot guys, they decided to leave on an S-rank without me!"

Kankuro laughed at the frustrated expression on Tenten's face, doing his best to play the part of the smooth but tough male that he had been perfecting over the years as his flirting instincts took over. "Sounds like you're not feelin' so hot," he drawled, leaning back on the cushioned bench. "Looks like I'm not the only one who got ditched, eh?"

The waitress cocked her head, confused. "You got ditched?" she asked, sounding as if she was trying to stifle a laugh. "Who left the mighty Kankuro behind?"

"Har, har, har." Kankuro's voice was positively dripping with sarcasm. "First off, I'm both surprised and flattered that you managed to remember my name. And second, if you must know, I wasn't exactly _ditched._ My brother and sister just... forgot to come get me today."

"Oh, right," Tenten replied, pretending to smack her forehead as she ignored his first comment. "There IS a difference between those two! How could I forget? Silly Tenten!"

"You think you're so funny. don't you?" Kankuro shook his head, but failed to hide the smile that was growing on his purple lips. "Sounds like we both need to unload a little, eh? Tell ya what. How about you sit down and we can complain to each other."

Tenten raised an eyebrow and stared at him, her expression disbelieving. "And why would I want to do _that?"_ she asked, and Kankuro couldn't help but chuckle. _Temari was all wrong about this chick, _he thought to himself. _She's really spunky... and not too bad looking, either._

"Well, think of the benefits," he said matter-of-factly as he sat up straighter. "We each get to rid ourselves of the boredom and neglect that always follows getting... forgotten." She made a wow-you're-smooth face at him, but he did his best to ignore her. "Plus, you get the better end of the deal. I mean, you get to spend time with _me._"

As Tenten threw her head back and laughed, Kankuro was struck by a though that both pleased and horrified him. _Wait... am I _flirting_ with the girl my sister tried to kill three years ago? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Thankfully, Tenten spoke before Kankuro had time to ponder about his poor (or not so poor?) choice in females. "Well, I'm off in an hour," she informed him, picking up the pen and pad she had dropped on the table before raising her eyebrows at him. "By the way, Mr. Smooth, you never ordered your drink."

"Right," Kankuro said quickly, giving her an "I meant to do that" look that didn't fool either of them. "Wanna get me a green tea?"

"I don't necessarily _want _to, but since it's my job, I have no other choice." Smirking, the kunoichi turned and headed back towards the kitchen. As she walked, Kankuro couldn't help but stare. Oh, sure, he knew it was impolite to stare at women- he had learned _that_ lesson the hard way, and he still had to get back at that crazy bitch. Er... anyway, although he knew it was impolite, the puppet master of Suna was hypnotized by Tenten's newly developed hips, swaying as she walked, keeping in time with the motion of her hair, still tied up by that silver ribbon. Shaking his head as if coming out of a trance, Kankuro sighed and hit himself in the forehead.

"Man," he muttered to himself, once again settling down for a nap. "Either I've lost my mind, or I'm totally desperate."

**A/N: Some parts of it were indeed dumb and cheesy. My muse tends to be a bit moody when it comes to helping me.**

**I would enjoy some R&R-ing, if it's not too much of a hassle. Flaming doesn't tend to bother me much. **


	2. Down By the Pier

_So they went down and they sat on the pier._

_He said, "I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care._

_I've got no one to send a letter to..._

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"_

"As reluctant as I am to admit this, you certainly have an eye for secret spots," Kankuro teased as he leaned across the railing of the bridge, staring down into the water below. Just as Tenten said, she had woken Kankuro up after exactly an hour, tea completely forgotten, and, despite his protests, had dragged him to a quiet, secluded bridge. The view of the river and the sun setting on the horizon was spectacular from the spot where they had rested for the past four hours, talking about anything and everything that was on their minds.

"Yeah, I found this spot a few years back," Tenten replied absently, winding a strand of her chocolate-brown hair around her fingers as she gazed out at the sky, colored fiery orange by the setting sun. "I usually don't come here, though, unless I really need to get away. It's pretty relaxing, you know?"

"Man, tell me about it." Kankuro smirked, stretching out contentedly and focusing his gaze on Tenten. He'd never admit it, but this shinobi was surprised at how much she had managed to change his opinion of her. If anyone had asked him what he thought of Tenten before today, he would have shrugged the question off, simply stating that she was a weapons chick who had been completely blown away (no pun intended, har har har) by his sister a few years ago.

But now... as he listened to another crazy anecdote about Tenten's hectic team, her dark eyes glittering with laughter, he realized that within the past four hours, he had begun to see this girl in a new light. Not only was she full of hilarious stories, she was an amazing listener, had an awesome sense of humor, and was surprisingly easy to talk to... not to mention, with her hair down, she was easily prettier than any of the ladies Kankuro had..._ attempted _to date back in Suna. And for Kankuro to give her such a summary, he knew she must be something special.

"Um, Kankuro?"

The shinobi started, realizing that he had been staring at Tenten for the past five minutes, completely zoned out, with what must have been a somewhat-soppy look on his usually sarcastic face. She was now staring back, a half-amused, half-impatient look falling over her.

"Sorry bout that, Tenten." Attempting to regain some dignity, he ran a hand through his brown hair and grinned at her. "Now, uh... what was the question?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, but failed to suppress the giggle she had been trying to stifle. "God, Kankuro, are you always this empty-headed?" she teased, her brown eyes glittering as she fought back a blush.

Kankuro scoffed, rolling his eyes right back at her and shoving her playfully. She shoved him back, resulting in a wrestling match that quickly turned into a tickling match. After a few insane minutes, Kankuro sat victoriously on top of Tenten despite her protests. Both were laughing so hard, they fought to catch their breath.

"Man, who knew a Konoha kunoichi could be so awesome?" Kankuro asked, half-seriously. Rolling off of Tenten, he sat cross-legged in front of her, smirking. She flicked his leg, but smiled and mimicked him, taking a spot right in front of him. Kankuro grinned back, nervously running a hand through his hair as he finally got to what he had been meaning to ask her for hours. "Eh... mind if I ask you something?"

"Fire away, hot shot," she replied, fixing the ribbon in her hair. Kankuro watched her for a few seconds, still surprised by how pretty she had grown. After a while, he cleared his throat.

"I was just wonderin'... can I have your address?"

Tenten froze, ribbon still in hand and hair still loose. She lifted her eyes to him, shining with curiosity and suspicion. "What do you need my address for?" she asked, her voice radiating the same feelings her eyes held. Kankuro laughed at the tone of her voice and held his hands up in front of him.

"Don't worry, hun, I'm not a creeper," he chuckled,clearly amused. Tenten relaxed slightly and continued to fix her hair, tying it back up into its usual two buns. "It's just... you know the war taking place between Suna and Iwa, right?"

Tenten nodded, never taking her eyes off of his face.

"Well, I'm joinin' the Suna ranks as a general," he said, his voice filled with pride. Tenten's eyes widened and she nodded, impressed. "And y'know, all the other guys will have their girlfriends to send letters back to, right? Now, I know you probably have a boyfriend," he said quickly as Tenten opened her mouth to speak, "but I was just wondering if... I could send a couple letters back to you? Y'know, just so I don't look like a loner or somethin' inaccurate like that." The blush spreading across his cheeks contradicted his suave tone.

Tenten laughed at that last comment, then nodded, her buns bobbing. "Three things, Kankuro," she said, smirking. "One- no, I do not have a boyfriend, though I don't see how that would be shocking in any way. Two- it'd be awesome if you sent some letters. I might even reply, if you're lucky." Kankuro huffed at that, but Tenten ignored him and continued. "And three- I'm surprised _you_ don't have a girlfriend back in the Sand village, Mr. Confident."

"Oh, please," Kankuro replied, wiping his shoulder in a cocky manner. "I'm way too good for those girls. They don't deserve this much man in their lives."

Tenten pretended to gag, earning her a playful punch from Kankuro. "And I deserve that much... _man?_" she teased, contorting her face so she looked completely grossed out.

"I guess you're the lucky one here," Kankuro replied as he brushed off that last comment with a wave of his hand. "But, uh, if ya wanna write your address down, that'd help me just a bit."

"Right." Fumbling in her pockets, Tenten cried victoriously when she recovered a slip of paper. She pulled a pencil from another pocket and quickly scribbled down her address.

"There ya go, hot shot," she said, handing him the paper. He read it and smiled, quickly stuffing the paper away.

"Thanks, Tenten," he smirked, struggling to rise to his feet. "I owe ya one."

"Oh, really?" Tenten held out an impatient hand. Rolling his eyes, Kankuro pulled her to her feet with more force than necessary. "And how do you you plan to repay me?"

Kankuro shrugged, thinking hard. "Well, I definitely don't have any money," he started, and Tenten sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, you don't have to pay me back with anything _material,"_ replied Tenten, her voice full of hinting. Kankuro, of course, failed to realize what she was getting at and instead stared at her blankly.

"Eh... how am I supposed to repay you, then?" Kankuro scratched his head, confused. Tenten sighed heavily and took a step towards him.

"You really are dense, aren't you?" she asked teasingly, her face inches away from his. Before Kankuro could retort, her lips were pressing against his, her arms around his neck.

Her kiss was like nothing he had ever experienced. Sure, Kankuro had kissed many a girl, and some were excellent at the job. But Tenten... Her kiss was both passionate and gentle, loving and teasing, wanting and giving. The power of such a simple kiss froze Kankuro solid for a few seconds, unable to respond. After a while, he gave in and returned the kiss, slinking his arms around Tenten's waist and pulling her closer to him, so close they were nearly one.

"Do you really have to go to war now?" Tenten sighed once they reluctantly broke apart. Kankuro shook his head seriously and threw her an apologetic look. She tried to smile back, but quickly buried her head in Kankuro's chest. Despite her attempts to suppress it, he could feel her shaking against him, tears escaping from her eyes.

I hate you, you know," Tenten half-laughed, her voice muffled by the fabric of Kankuro's jumpsuit. "Never in my life have I cried for a boyfriend, not even ones that I'd dated for a long time. And then you come along. I've only really known you for hours."

"Hey, it'll be okay," Kankuro chuckled as Tenten lifted her head and wiped a tear away. "I'll be back in September, probably. The war shouldn't last long. Only six months, and you get all the Kankuro you want."

"Oh, and that's supposed to cheer me up?" Tenten smiled through her tears as Kankuro pretended to be offended. "I will miss you, though. Promise to write often?"

"As often as I can," he replied, kissing her forehead. "I mean, I AM a war general, babe. We don't get much free time."

"Right." Kankuro smiled and squeezed Tenten one more time before dropping his arms to his side.

"Man, it's dark out. I better be going before Gaara and Temari throw a hissy fit. Now _those_ can get pretty nasty... especially with Gaara." He shuddered slightly.

"Sounds like fun," Tenten smirked, letting go of the puppet master reluctantly. "I guess I'll... see you in six months, then."

"I guess so." Kankuro's face fell slightly as he kissed Tenten once more. "I'll write as soon as I get there, okay? I'll miss you... well, when I'm not too busy killing people that is," Kankuro added quickly, mentally cursing himself for letting a weak side of him show.

"Bye, Kankuro," Tenten laughed. Her smile let Kankuro know that she appreciated The shinobi returned her smile sadly as he turned away and began walking towards the road. When he reached the end of the bridge, he allowed himself to turn for one last glance of her, staring out across the water, moonlight glittering in her blue eyes. He sighed happily, then turned back and continued on his way, shaking his head as a smirk grew across his painted face.

"Man... I really AM crazy."


	3. Letters and Love

_So the letters came_

_From an army camp_

_In California, then Vietnam._

_And he told her of his heart- it might be love-_

_And all of the things he was so scared of_.

_Hey, Tenten!_

_Just arrived at the first base camp. Being a general is so awesome. Everyone knows me, dude! Er, I don't really know how to write a letter, so, uh, cut me some slack here if I sound dumb, though I don't think that's possible for me. How're things going in Konoha? You keepin' out of trouble? I hope so._

_From Kankuro._

A smile perched on Tenten's lips as she read that first letter for what felt like the hundredth time- which it probably was. She giggled at how ridiculous it was as she closed her eyes and remembered her reply.

_Dear Kankuro,_

_First off, you start a letter off with "Dear," knucklehead. Second, I'm glad to hear that you're happy being a general. Sounds like it would be a lot of fun!... but really dangerous. And as for your questions, things in Konoha are going boring. Work is dull as usual, and my team _still_ hasn't returned from their mission, the evil bastards. Of course I'm staying out of trouble! I'm not a troublemaker! I think I should be the one asking YOU that question. : Write back soon!_

_From, Tenten._

The weapons shinobi giggled again, opening her eyes to look at the mound of letters sitting in front of her, some unfolded, some wrinkled from being read so many times. It was remarkable how the content of the letters had changed since those awkward first two. In the beginning, they had kept the tone light, shallow, and sarcastic- Kankuro's default setting. As the season changed and weeks flew by, however, Kankuro had begin to open up. The letters grew longer, more detailed, more... full of life.

Tenten's view of Kankuro changed drastically over the course of months. Sure, when the letters first started, she was still stuck on her first impression of him- cocky, loud, handsome-and-knows-it, a heartbreaker with a little bit of heart in him. That pretty much covered it all, right?

And then he let her in his head.

Through simple words written on 8" by 11" sheets of paper, Kankuro had managed to open Tenten's eyes as he spilled out his soul. She found herself cheering when she read his descriptions of battles he had won- even through paper, his ecstasy was contagious. She found herself crying for soldiers she didn't know as she read heart-wrenching tales of Kankuro's defeats, how he watched his troops die in front of him. He told her of things he had never shared with anyone- his greatest fears. Tenten found herself shuddering as he described his phobia of insects and losing his troops to the enemy's death grip. His deepest dreams- the visions of seeing himself crowned a war hero and finally gaining recognition in his village brought a sad smile to her face. His desire to be really, truly loved by _someone_. For the first time, Tenten saw the depths of what she had imagined to be the shallow pool known as Kankuro.

And through a series of letters written during rare and cherished breaks in the midst of a war, Tenten found herself falling in love with Kankuro.

At first, she tried to convince herself that he was just a friend, a friend that she truly cared about. But as time passed, she could no longer pass off the relieved, almost overwhelming joy she felt when she received a letter, or the way her heart skipped a few beats as he told her he missed of her and thought of her, or the biting anxiousness and worry she felt whenever a letter was late, as just a friendly concern. She loved Kankuro.

_He said, "When it's gettin' kinda rough over here,_

_I think of that day, sittin' down at the pier._

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile._

_Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while."_

"Tenten!"

The sound of Hinata's voice startled Tenten, and she jumped off her bed, scattering the letters everywhere. She stood still for a moment, fighting her OCD, which screamed at her to pick up the letters and stack them neatly. After a few seconds, she shook her head and ran down the hallway, spotting Hinata sitting down at the kitchen table, a stack of papers resting in front of her.

"Is that the mail?" Tenten's voice rose with excitement as she eyed the stack. Hinata nodded, and Tenten fought the urge to squeal as she darted towards the table, shifting through the papers as if digging for gold.

"Take it easy, Tenten-nee-chan," Hinata giggled, lifting her eyes from an envelope. Tenten ignored her, continuing her desperate search. After a few seconds, she cried out triumphantly and held up a letter.

"He wrote back!" Tenten practically sang as she plopped down in a chair next to Hinata, tearing the envelope to bits as she fought to reach the letter inside. The younger kunoichi rolled her eyes, smiling, and turned her attention back to the letter in her own hands as Tenten read Kankuro's intently.

_Hey, Tenten!_

_I'm sorry to hear about Kiba and Hinata. Hopefully, they'll make up soon and you'll have your apartment to yourself again. I know, she's like a little sister, but trust me- siblings can get ANNOYING, especially when one becomes Kazekage. Talk about bossy, right? I do agree with Hinata, though: peanut butter can make ANYTHING taste good. Hmm, I wonder if it makes my lips taste better. You should test that out when I get home. Wink wink._

Tenten giggled at Kankuro's attempts at flirting. He just wasn't as smooth as he thought he was.

_Anyway, I know this letter is shorter than you expected, and I'm sorry about that. I get a short break this time because we're moving bases- heading closer to Suna again. Boy, I miss being home. Not as much as I miss you, though. And yeah, this is gonna sound real corny, but I always think of you when things get rough on the war front. It's cheesy, I know, but you know, it always manages to get me through another battle._

_Now don't freak (cue freaking- I know you all too well), but I won't be able to write for a while. Moving bases is going to take a while, and I doubt I'll get any free time between battles and movement. I promise that I'll write if I ever get the chance. That's the bad news. But the good news is that I'll be returning home in a few weeks! I can't wait to see you again. It's driving me crazy! Bet you feel the same, eh? I mean, come on, it's _me.

_But in all seriousness, I want you to know that I will be fine during the time I can't write. I'll do my best to win and stay alive- for my sake, of course, but mostly for you. As you asked, I'll return home safe and sound. But in the one-in-a-billion chance I don't, there's something I want you to know._

_I think I love you, Tenten. I know that's probably gonna sound crazy, considering I haven't seen you in over six months, but there's no other way to explain this. Everything about you makes me feel like none other, even in the middle of a battle. I love you, Tenten, and I can't wait until I get back so I can see you smile again. I hope you feel the same way about me._

_And now that I've probably creeped you out, I have to go- gotta finish getting things ready. Don't worry, your manly piece of stud will be home soon. Chyea._

_Love, love, and more awesome love,_

_Kankuro._

Tenten stared at the letter for a few silent seconds, her eyes wide and her heart pounding so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest. Kankuro was coming home soon? He wouldn't write for a while? And most importantly... he _loved_ her? The letter was so surreal she couldn't blink, afraid that as soon as she opened her eyes again, the words would be completely different.

"I love you too, Kankuro," she whispered to the piece of paper in front of you. "I love you, and I hope you come home soon."

"What, Tenten?"

She jumped, startled, and stared at the paper, her eyes wide and shocked. "What?" she said back, her voice shaking almost as much as her hands.

"Er, that was _me._" A hand waved in front of Tenten's eyes, reminding her that Hinata was still seated at the table. Tenten blushed 20 shades of red and peered at her near-sister sheepishly.

"Right. I knew that." Hinata giggled at Tenten's futile attempts to cover up her mistake and looked down at the letter, now resting on the table. "That was from Kankuro?"

Tenten nodded, a smile growing across her face. Her heart skipped a few beats at the sound of his name.

"He said that he was changing bases, closer to Suna... Hinata, this means he's coming home soon!" Tenten's words blurred together, her excitement causing her to speak faster than any human could understand. "He says he thinks of me, and he's safe, and he... and he... and he loves me!"

There was a pause. Tenten, her eyes glowing with excitement and her breathing heavy, stared happily at Hinata, waiting for the younger shinobi to smile and express her happiness for the both of them. But, on the contrary, Hinata's gaze was focused on the table, a slight frown resting on her lips.

"What's wrong, nee-chan?" The grin fell from Tenten's face as she watched Hinata's reaction.

Hinata lifted her eyes and smiled sadly at Tenten, watching her just as carefully. "I'm happy for you, Tenten, I really am. Ever since you broke up with Neji three years ago, I thought you had sworn off all men. But now Kankuro loves you... and you love him too."

"I fail to see the problem with that," Tenten retorted, a bit harsher than she had intended on sounding.

Hinata blushed slightly and returned to staring at the table. Her hands wrung together- the old nervous habit Hinata had broke out of years ago. "I am happy to see you with someone you care about, nee-chan. But you and Kankuro... he's so much older than you are. And you've only known him for a couple of months."

"Correction: I've known him for three years," Tenten interrupted, holding up three fingers. "The Chuunin exams, remember?"

"Er, well, yes, but... let me rephrase that. You've known his name and face for three years, but Tenten! You've only just learned who he really is, and you're already saying you love him-"

"Will you just cut to the point?" Tenten interjected, her short temper already getting the best of her.

"Well, um, I just think that your relationship isn't the best thing for you or him," Hinata finished, her eyes terrified as she finally met the gaze of the shinobi she considered closer than a sister.

Tenten sat there for a second in silence, keeping her face straight as she merely returned Hinata's gaze. Suddenly, she stood up, knocking her chair over and bumping into the table, causing the mail to go flying. Hinata flinched, still staring at Tenten.

"I know best what's good or bad for me," Tenten began, her voice even and cold. "Not you or my team or _anybody._ I love Kankuro, and he loves me. That fact alone is what keeps me functioning while he's away at war. I'm perfectly happy whenever I think of him, and I bet- no, I know he feels the same way, too! That is good enough for me! It should be good enough for everybody else!"

Fuming, Tenten stalked out of the kitchen, leaving it and Hinata in a state of mess. She wasn't paying attention to either of them, though. Slamming the front door shut behind her, she strode into the street absentmindedly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as one thought circling around her mind.

_I love Sabaku no Kankuro. I'm in love with him. And no one can ever change that._

_I cried,_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy._

_Too young for him, they told her._

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier._

_Our love will never end,_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again._

_Never more to be alone_

_When the letter says, a soldier's coming home._


	4. All Alone

_One Friday night at a football game,_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang,_

_A man said, "Folks, would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local, Vietnam dead."_

It was absolutely horrific outside. Above the stadium hung a thick curtain of charcoal-black clouds, unleashing their pent-up rage on the village of Konoha. Thunder rumbled, shaking the grounds, and lightning briefly made its appearance, illuminating the dark scene with a sudden burst of light. The wind was also feeling merciless, whipping the bullet-sized raindrops into her face with all the intensity of Rock Lee's Leaf Whirlwind.

But Tenten couldn't be happier.

Maybe it was just the atmosphere of the stadium. Despite the fact that Kami was apparently unleashing some godly wrath through the weather, the shinobi huddled under raincoats and ninjutsu shields inside the seats surrounding the arena, as excited as ever. Who wouldn't be? It was time again for the Chuunin exams, and this year's participants have proved to be the most promising since Tenten's generation had taken the field. The excited tension could be felt even through the torrential downpour.

Or perhaps it was the fact that Tenten had finally been able to buy her newest weapon, bringing her total collection up to an even 3,000. She could finally quit that pathetic job at the tea shop; Tenten couldn't imagine how ordinary people could be content slaving their lives away doing something so monotonous it threatened to drive her comatose. Plus, her team had finally returned from their mission- unsuccessfully. What really put the icing on the cake was the fact that they had all grudgingly admitted, as they sat by Lee's hospital bed, that her ninja skills would have been extremely beneficial to them. That'll teach those chauvinistic bastards to leave her the next time they decide to go on a mission.

No. Though each of those things brought Tenten's mood up significantly, their combination was nothing compared to the only thing that had been on her mind for the past three days.

"I still can't believe it!" she uncharacteristically squealed to Hinata as they curled deeper under their raincoats. All around them, ninja were muttering excitedly to each other, placing bets and glancing anxiously at the center of the arena, where a still-handsome Gemna was explaining the rules to the young shinobi. Hinata smiled at Tenten, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I know, Tenten," she said gently, unable to hide her amusement at Tenten's... well, girlish attitude. Tenten had never been one to let such common girly reactions such as squealing and giggling escape her. But now, she was as giddy as a child on Christmas Eve.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Tenten tried to compose herself, managing to keep a straight face for a full ten seconds. Hinata smiled brightly and leaned back into her seat, enjoying the silence.

"But Kankuro's coming home!" Tenten blurted suddenly, the volume of her voice causing the younger girl to jump a good two feet in the air. "In THREE DAYS! _Do you have any idea how excited I am?!_"

"Tenten-neechan, you've told me exactly how excited you are every minute for the past few days." Hinata patted Tenten's shoulder, amusement and concern shining through her pearly eyes. "Um, Tenten, do you think.... you know... things will be the... _same_ once Kankuro comes back? Will things be... awkward?"

A smile automatically wrinkled Tenten's features as she thought of all those letters- the secrets they had shared, the feelings they had dove through the depths of their souls to reveal to one another, the pronouncement of their love for one another. "No," she said, lost within her thoughts. "Things will definitely be different. For the better."

The corners of Hinata's mouth lowered, and she leaned toward Tenten, opening her mouth to say something. Just then, the Hokage stood up, clearing her throat. Even though the crowd was loud enough to rival an aerial bomb attack, they sensed the disruption of chakra and turned, intently focused on the Godaime.

"Thank you all for being here today," Tsunade started, already wearing an air of authority. "I'm sure that you are all as excited as I am to watch today's matches unfold." This statement was punctuated by cheers and shouts from the audience. Tsunade smirked before continuing. "Before we start, though, I do have a few announcements I would like to make.

"I'm sure that you are all aware of the war that has taken place between Suna and Iwa. Thankfully, the struggle has ended, and we are fortunate enough to have the resident ninja of Suna participating with us today, despite the losses they suffered. To honor those who lost their lives fighting to protect their village, I ask you to take a moment of silence as I read the list of Suna ninja who have died nobly in battle."

A somber hush fell over the crowd as Tsunade cleared her throat and began reading a list of names. Tenten, half-listening, winced slightly whenever she heard the names of soldiers Kankuro had mentioned in his letters to her. After a while, she began to get lost in thought, drifting to memories of that day on the pier, of her favorite letters that she had recieved. She smiled, imagining welcoming Kankuro home, of seeing his face again, of holding him, alive and well, in her arms as he explained, in detail, exactly how much he missed her....

"Ami Akane..."

Tenten winced yet again. She remembered reading that name several times in the letters. Kankuro had taken a liking to that soldier. It must hurt him now that they're gone.

"... and General Sabaku No Kankuro," Tsunade finished, hanging her head in respect for the Suna dead.

_Cryin' all alone under the stands,_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band._

_And one name read, but nobody really cared..._

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair._

Hmm, Kankuro. Tenten must be hearing things. Her mind's been on nothing but him for the past few days... no wonder she thought she heard his name...

"Tenten? Are you okay?" Tenten jumped, noticing for the first time that Hinata was staring anxiously at her, as if she might break down in tears or something crazy like that.

"Yeah, sorry," Tenten laughed, her bright and cheery mood returning. "I was just sort of wondering. I've been thinking of Kankuro so much, I just imagined Tsunade saying her name!" She laughed again, oblivious to the startled and sympathetic look on Hinata's face.

"Um, Tenten..." Hinata stared concernedly at her best friend, worry echoing in her eyes. "Lady Tsunade... _did_ say Kankuro's name."

Tenten laughed again, this time with a slight edge of hysteria. "Hinata, I get it, you're making fun of me. Ha, ha. But be serious. Kankuro can't be dead."

At this point, Hinata wasn't sure of what to do. She had always been one of those cushion people, afraid to hurt others with the truth- and the look on Tenten's face suggested that the truth would be the last straw for her.

But Hinata took a deep breath and grabbed Tenten's hand in both her own. "Tenten, I-"

"Shhhh," Tenten said, waving her other hand excitedly. Her eyes, like almost everyone else's, were fixed onto the field. "They're about to announce the first match!"

"TENTEN." The younger girl's stern but desperate voice struck Tenten as odd, and she turned to see her best friend on the verge of tears. Tenten's blood turned to ice as she realized what Hinata had been saying all along.

"You weren't joking, were you." Tenten's voice shook as she spoke, and it sounded as though it came from someone else, somewhere far away. An echo.

"Tenten, I'm so sorry this happened," Hinata began, tears spilling out her eyes. "But what Tsunade said is true. Kankuro... he's-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Tenten screeched, ripping her hand out of Hinata's and placing both over her ears. She tried to hold back the tears as her breath quickened.

"Kankuro is dead," Hinata finished unwillingly. She hung her head in despair. "I'm so sorry, Tenten."

Tenten felt as if she had been ripped in two. The tears she had been fighting burst out of her eyes like water out of a dam, and she sobbed. She curled in her seat, clutching her chest as if trying to contain the pain that emanated from her broken heart. She cried harder than she ever had before, letting her worst fear out in the form of tears. Kankuro's smiling face kept appearing in her mind as she gasped for breath. _We were going to be together forever. He said he would be careful. I love him. He loves me. This wasn't supposed to happen!_ "No, no. Not Kankuro."

Hinata silently weeped as she leaned over and embraced her sister. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

All around them, shinobi cheered and applauded as the first match of the final round for the Chuunin exams began.


	5. Going Home

I cried.

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy.

"Too young for him," they told her.

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier.

Our love will never end,

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again.

Never more to be alone

When the letter says a soldier's coming home.

"Um, hey. I'm back again. Told you I would be, right? I never lie. At least, almost never. Er. Moving on. How have you been? I've been dealing without you... sort of. I like to pretend I am, anyway. I think I'm doing better, though. Hinata doesn't tell me to stop moping around anymore."

Tenten chuckled to herself and rolled over in the grass, staring up at the clouds shifting in the bright blue sky. A faint breeze blew over her as she recalled those first few months.

"You saw me, didn't you?" she asked the sky. "Maybe you weren't paying attention to me then. Maybe you were still getting used to the idea of being dead. But man, I was a mess," she laughed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't even get out of bed. Rock Lee had to come over and force me to get up and eat something. Even then I wouldn't talk. You would have been laughing so hard, Kankuro. You would have yanked me out of bed and kicked me out the door and dragged me to some crazy place. Yeah."

The kunoichi sighed and sat up, sitting cross-legged in front of Kankuro's tombstone. Squinting in the sunlight, she sighed and placed her hand in its usual spot- right on Kankuro's name. Every week, since a month after she heard the news, Tenten had traveled to this spot in Suna - the soldiers' tribute - and talked to Kankuro, sharing news with him and simply expressing her feelings to the man who once knew everything.

"This used to feel so awkward, y'know," she continued, tracing her name absently with her finger. "I used to feel like an idiot, talking to the air like this. But after a while, it started to feel just like our letter-writing. I'd talk to you and wait for a reply, for some sign that you heard me and cared. I've always loved those signs you've shown me," she added, smiling up at the sky. "Remember when I asked you to watch over us on that mission? A guy was about to nail me with a kunai, and the sun hit him square in the eyes and he missed by a long shot. I know that was you."

Tenten winked at the clouds and sighed. "Yesterday, too. Hinata and Lee kept telling me not to leave, because there was supposed to be some terrible storm brewing. But it didn't rain until after I got here. You did that, too. I still believe in you."

The wind blew again, mussing up her hair and tickling her cheeks. Tenten giggled and fixed her hair, knowing that Kankuro was listening.

"I miss you all the time, you know," she said quietly, leaning back against the tombstone and staring at a cloud. "Everyone says it's not healthy for me to be acting the way I do. I know it's not. But I can't let you go. I love you."

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, and Tenten sniffed as memories of the past months flooded her mind. "It was a year ago today that we met at that cafe, remember? I was just some girl trying to raise money, and you scared me at first, to be honest. I thought you were just another creeper. But you actually turned out to be the best thing to happen to me."

Despite her best efforts to hold them back, tears flowed down Tenten's cheeks and dripped onto the black clothing she had worn since Kankuro died. "I miss you every day, Kankuro," she said, her voice shaking and her vision blurring through her tears. "Not a day goes by when I think about that day on the pier. Remember how you asked me if you could write to me? And our tickling fight? And all those letters... especially the one where you told me you love me for the first time? I keep that letter with me all the time, you know. You know, I have it here, in my pocket. I'm going to read it to you."

With shaking hands, Tenten pulled out the letter, worn out from countless folding and unfolding. She read Kankuro's words out loud as best she could through the endless river of tears flowing out of her. As soon as she reached the end, she collapsed into a heap on the ground and sobbed as hard as she did the day when she found out her love had left the world. A warm breeze caressed her, making her smile through her tears and glance up at the sky.

"Thank you, Kankuro," she whispered, her eyes turned to the clouds. "You know, I've always had one wish," she continued, yawning. "I've always wanted to be with you. Forever. No matter what. We belong together... I'm finally going home, Kankuro. I'm finally gonna be with you..."

Tenten's eyes glazed over as she continued to stare at the clouds above her. The wind picked up, fussing her hair and causing her jacket to cover her like a blanket. Tenten smiled up at the sky one last time.

"Thank you, Kankuro."

Sighing, she closed her eyes. A single beam of sunlight illuminated Tenten's face before it faded away, back into the sky where it belongs.

------

"Tenten! TENTEN!"

Hinata and Lee frantically ran through the streets of Suna, searching for their friend. She had been gone for hours longer than she had intended to be gone, and, being Hinata and Lee, they freaked out and designated themselves as her search party. But they were having no luck.

"Where could she be?" Hinata asked desperately as they stopped for breath.

"Wait-" Lee held up his hand as if about to make an important announcement. "Could she still be visiting Kankuro's shrine at the soldier tribute? She had been missing him more than usual lately."

"Of course!" Hinata uncharacteristically screamed, her anxiety and adrenaline making her more outgoing than usual. "We're such idiots, Lee! Why didn't we check their first?"

Lee shrugged and sped off, Hinata on his heels. After a while, they reached the area reserved for the tribute and walked slowly, searching everywhere for their friend.

"Tenten?" Hinata called gently as they approached Kankuro's tombstone. All of a sudden, Lee threw out his arm, stopping Hinata dead in her tracks.

"What's the problem?" Hinata asked him, irritated, but all Lee could look at was the foot of the tombstone.

"What's on the ground in front of it?" Lee asked, pointing. Hinata stared for a few seconds, then rushed forward, dragging Lee along with her.

"Tenten!" she exclaimed with relief as she saw what Lee had been pointing at. Lee sighed and shook his head, smiling down at the figure.

"You shouldn't be taking a nap, Tenten-san," he said, bending down and shaking her shoulder. Hinata, however, stared at Tenten and frowned.

"Lee, something's not right," she said, lifting Tenten's arm gently. She let it go, and the arm fell limply. Hinata gasped slightly, and Lee stared at her questioningly.

"She's just sleeping, Hinata," Lee said soothingly, stroking Tenten's hair and placing it behind her ear. "Let's just pick her up and go home."

Hinata ignored him and silently activated her Byakugan. After a while, she gasped and fell back, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hinata?" Lee rushed to her side and helped her up, surprised. "What is the matter with you? What happened?"

"Tenten is... she's..." Hinata couldn't get the words out. All she could do was shake her head and stare at Tenten, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Lee looked at the two of them and immediately realized what Hinata couldn't say.

"She's not sleeping, is she?" he asked, refusing to believe what was going on. Hinata shook her head and fell against Lee, breaking down into tears. Lee gently hugged her and stared at the girl he had fought alongside his whole life.

"Has she been stabbed or anything?" Lee asked, his voice trembling. Hinata shook her head.

"There's no injuries on her whatsoever. She's just... dead." The last word exploded out of Hinata's mouth as she burst into tears yet again. "My best friend! Dead! Gone!"

"I know, Hinata," Lee said, hugging her again. "It's alright."

The wind whipped around them and blew Tenten's hair out of her face. A peaceful smile was on her lips, and her face was turned up to the sky, as if she was waiting for something or someone amazing. She looked so happy in death.

"Well," Hinata sniffed after a while, "at least she got her wish."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked, pulling away from Hinata.

"She always wanted to be with Kankuro. She was miserable without him. They're finally together- just as they always wanted."

Lee nodded and smiled up at the sky. "She's happier now.... Tenten? Kankuro?"

A few seconds passed, and two beams of sunlight fell upon the tombstone and Tenten's still body. Tears fell out of Lee's eyes as he hugged Hinata closer and looked at the body of his friend.

"Tenten... you're with him at last. True love can't keep two lovers away. You always were a strong kunoichi and never let anything get in the way of your dreams. I hope you're happier now."

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When the letter says a soldier's coming home_


End file.
